


Chameleon

by jedi_penguin



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good and Evil can't hide from C'rizz.  He takes them in and makes them his own.  He knows Good because he knows Charley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon

Charley thinks he's a good person.

She's wrong. Utterly wrong. And yet… she's also completely correct. He **is** a good person when he's around her. It isn't a show for her benefit, or a scam to garner sympathy; he is honestly and truly better whenever he's near her.

He's a Eutermisian, and no one in this universe has the remotest clue what that means. (Well, that's not completely true. The Doctor suspects. Suspects, but doesn't fully understand.) He doesn't just change his skin color to match his physical surroundings; his personality adapts to his social surroundings as well. When he's with the Doctor, he's heroic and devious; when he's with villains, he can feel evil trying to swallow him whole; but when he's with Charley? Let's just say that a reading of his own heart assures C'rizz that she's the best person he's ever met.

She's not perfect. Far from it! She can be whiny, and naïve, and unnecessarily sarcastic. She's quick to jump into trouble, and is impatient for rescue. She's possessive of her friends, and far too trusting of strangers. And yet… she's **good**, and that makes up for every imaginable fault.

Charley thinks the most remarkable thing about being a Eutermisian is being able to produce blue and yellow polka dots on command. He'd like to keep it that way. If she understood that he's only a good person when he's around her, that he has no moral compass of his own, she wouldn't want him to be around her, and he couldn't bear that.

C'rizz loves Charley. More than that, he needs her. Since L'da died, he's come to understand the blackness in his soul… blackness that simply doesn't exist whenever he's adapting to Charley's company. Charley makes him clean again; she absolves him of his sins because they don't exist in her presence.

C'rizz loves Charley; how could he not? She's the only reason he doesn't hate himself.


End file.
